If Eyes Could Speak
by SailAllTheShips
Summary: When Kurt bumps into Dave, he  feels something he hasn't felt before. He tries to ignore it but every time their eyes meet all resolve flies out the window. A Kurtofsky fic about love and how some times the loudest thing you can say is not with your words
1. Chapter 1: First Look

**Full Summary**

**If eyes could speak, one look would say everything. When Kurt and Blaine bump into Dave with his boyfriend, Kurt feels something he has never felt before. He tries to ignore it but every time his eyes meet Dave's all of his resolve flies out the window. A Kurtofsky fic about love and how some times the loudest things you can say are not with your words.**

**I would also like to note that this fanfic is basically before season 3.**

**Chapter 1**

**First Look**

"You. Are. Adorable." Blaine sighed, staring at Kurt as he leaned his cheek against his hand.

"You said that already," Kurt whispered, shaking his head with a small smile passing over his lips. It had been six months since Kurt and Blaine had begun dating and everything had been great. Just like every couple they had their ups and downs but in the end they over came them. Their hardest time was when Kurt had moved back to McKinley and Blaine decided to stay at Dalton Academy because the Warblers had practically become his family. It was a hard choice but Kurt and Blaine texted during the day, called each other every night, and saw each other on most weekends. It wasn't Kurt's first choice for a relationship but it wasn't his last. Blaine chuckled to himself and leaned back against the seat of the booth at Breadsticks, crossing is arms over his chest in a content fashion. He gave Kurt his most dashing smile, which instantly sent butterflies to Kurt's stomach. Kurt smiled to himself and looked down at his hands as he twirled his thumbs around each other too embarrassed to look Blaine in the eye. What did Kurt do to deserve such a perfect boyfriend? Kurt looked back up at Blaine's eyes and saw those hazel orbs sparkle. Kurt giggled and felt his face flush slightly.

"So…" Kurt murmured, wanting to break the silence, "What is new with the Warblers?"

An internal fire was instantly ignited in Blaine at the mention of the Warblers, "Oh! You will never believe it! You know that new kid! Sebastian! I think I mentioned him before! Well he is amazing! He has so many ideas for Sectionals! He is an astounding singer and dancer!" Sebastian. Kurt had not heard the name mentioned before. He had heard Blaine practically push the guy up onto a pedestal everyday. It was always "Oh Sebastian is so great!" "Oh Sebastian is so smart!" It made Kurt want to throw up. Some may think it was jealousy that made Kurt this way but if anyone actually said that to Kurt's face Kurt would go tell those people to go sit and listen to the person they love ramble about another person for hours on end. Fawning over them non stop and practically confessing their love for the person. Kurt nodded politely, completely tuning Blaine out and reminding himself each day was special, even if it wasn't all about him and Blaine every second.

"But you would never believe what he said yesterday!" Blaine enthused on.

"Sorry, um… I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt apologized and excused himself quietly.

"Oh! Ok!" Blaine smiled. It was hard for Kurt to stay annoyed at him when he smiled like a child in a candy shop. Kurt walked to the bathroom but never entered. He stood outside it, leaning against the wall, and took several deep breaths. Kurt wasn't a jealous person but Blaine made it so hard for him sometimes. After another minute, Kurt opened his eyes and straightened himself up. As he walked back to the table he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kurt apologized and smiled at the stranger. His eyes shot wide open when he realized whom he had bumped into. "Ka-Karofsky!"

"Hummel!" Karofsky shouted, staring at the singer in utter shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" It was more of question but in light of the circumstances it came out as an accusation.

Kurt's diva mode flipped on, "This is a public restaurant you Neanderthal," Kurt snipped.

Karofsky's eyes narrowed at Kurt and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and shook his head, "Whatever…" he sighed, brushing past the other boy.

"No! Not whatever…" Kurt began to shout, not caring if he made a scene, but stopped short when he saw Karofsky approach another boy, who was talking to Blaine, and place his hand on the small of the boy's back. Kurt's jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself and walked back over to the table, sliding into the spot across from Blaine.

"So…. What's going on over here?" Kurt asked nervously, his eyes shifting from Blaine to Karofsky.

"Oh! Sorry! Where are my manners? This is Alex! He went to school with me before I transferred to Dalton," Blaine explained. Kurt tilted his head at Blaine slightly, his eyebrows furrowing together. If Kurt remembered correctly Blaine had transferred because of the people at his old school. Blaine noticed Kurt's confusion and smiled, "No… he didn't bully me," Blaine said in a slight condescending tone. "He stood up for me, a couple times actually," Blaine continued, turning his attention back to Alex. "So what are you doing here?"

Alex's hand disappeared behind his back and reappeared with Karofsky's hand in his, "Dinner with my boyfriend," he grinned. Kurt's eyes shot wide open. Not that he hadn't already guessed but hearing it shocked him. Kurt's eyes quickly scanned Alex giving him a good once over. He was extremely good looking on any standards, looking as if he had just stepped out of an Abercrombie advertisement. He was practically oozing sex appeal as he leaned his tan, muscular arm against the back of the booth seat. He had the perfect length messy sandy blonde hair, not obnoxiously long like some of those lacrosse players and not so short that he looked like his mom had just cut his hair for the first day of school. Kurt realized Alex was staring at him with his sky blue eyes, so Kurt smiled back like the cat that ate the canary. How could he not after being caught checking someone out? Alex chuckled and smiled at Kurt, melting Kurt even further. There was a loud cough that broke Kurt from his trance. Blinking rapidly, Kurt glanced over and saw Karofsky staring at him.

*How does someone like that get someone like that?* Kurt thought looking from Karofsky to Alex.

"You can join us if you want!" Blaine offered enthusiastically. Kurt head almost spun of his body from how fast he snapped his head towards Blaine.

"Really?" Alex asked.

*Yeah? Really?* Kurt thought, glaring at Blaine, who didn't even notice.

"We aren't intruding?" Alex confirmed.

*Yes! Yes you are!* Kurt screamed in his head, glancing towards Alex but his gaze instantly returning to his idiot of a boyfriend.

"No! Kurt and I would love the company!" Blaine grinned, completely ignoring the daggers from Kurt, and getting out of his spot to sit next to Kurt.

"Ok," Alex agreed, gently shoving Karofsky into the, now unoccupied, side of the booth.

Kurt nearly slumped down in his seat, *How did he not notice I didn't want them here? Blaine you idiot!* Karofsky slid down across from Kurt and gave him a strange look as if saying "what was that about?" Kurt gave him his best "piss off" look, which was returned with a "My bad!" from Karofsky. Karofsky looked away from Kurt when Alex climbed into the spot next to him.

"So… where did you guys meet?" Kurt ask, really wondering what bizarre out of this world force brought them together.

Dave looked at Kurt suspiciously as Alex answered, "It's not the greatest story ever. We met at Scandals. I thought he was sexy and mysterious," Kurt nearly spit out his water but settled for a cough, receiving a glare from Karofsky nonetheless. "So I went over and we got to talking then boom. Boyfriend." Alex smiled again and nudged Karofsky playfully. Karofsky smiled and blushed slightly at how blunt Alex put it. "He is such a teddy bear once you get to know him." Kurt couldn't hold back this time, his laugh came out as a half choke half cough and he looked at Karofsky stunned.

"This guy! A teddy bear!" Kurt exclaimed, gesturing towards Karofsky.

"Shut up!" Karofsky yelled back at him. "Like you're all sparkles and rainbows!"

Kurt opened his mouth to add something about the degradingness of the use of rainbows and sparkles towards a gay teen, Blaine stopped him, "Hey! Who wants a refill?"

Kurt slumped down and looked over at Blaine like a child sulking, "I am fine."

Alex turned to Karofsky; "You want a diet coke, right?" he asked sliding out of the booth.

"Yeah," Dave said, sighing and slumping down into his seat mimicking Kurt. Alex and Blaine walked away from the table starting their own conversation as a heavy silence fell over the table. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to look out the window.

"So…" Kurt looked at Karofsky out of the corner of his eye. "You and Dalton school boy?" Karofsky nodded as if confirming what he said.

Kurt turned his head fully to look at him straight on, giving him an almost exasperated look, "Are we seriously going to do this?"

"Do what?" Karofsky asked.

"This," Kurt searched for the right word in his mind, waving his hand absently in the air, "Catching up like old war buddies!"

Karofsky looked at him baffled, "Sorry I was trying to have an actual normal conversation with you." Karofsky retorted. "Would you rather have me slam you into the booth and then we can talk?" Karofsky said sarcastically.

Kurt opened his mouth to add something but shut it just as fast, shaking his head, "You brut."

Karofsky sighed, rubbing his temples, "This isn't how I wanted this to go." He took a deep breath as he propped his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his folded hands. "How have you been?" Kurt looked Karofsky in the eyes looking for something, but he wasn't quite sure for what. When their eyes met full on, something stirred inside Kurt and against all his better judgment Kurt did what he never thought he would do around Karfosky. He relaxed.

"I've been fine. You?" Kurt responded evenly.

Karofsky's eyes opened slightly wider than before at the fact that Kurt actually had responded, "I've been good too."

"I can see that," Kurt laughed, quickly scanning Karofsky.

Karfosky's eyes narrowed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Kurt let out a huff of air, "I meant you look…" Kurt paused, looking Karofsky over again.

"Go ahead. Say it!" Karofsky said, his voice growing louder. "Ugly? Pudgy? Balding?" Karofsky listed, growing angrier right before Kurt's eyes.

"No…" Kurt interrupted, continuing but speaking softly and slowly, "I wasn't going to say any of those."

"What then?" Karofsky interrupted again. "Were you going to use some of your fancy, better than the rest of us, words."

Kurt's jaw went slack again for about the tenth time that night, but he quickly composed himself and allowed a little bit of his inner Diva shine through, "I wasn't going to say any of that and if you would shut up for a minute you would know that!" Kurt snipped at him.

"Oh," was all Karofsky said, as he looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "What were you going to say then?" Kurt smiled. *If only people knew that I was able to turn a big bad football player into a nervous little kid. I would gain some serious credit out there.* Kurt thought as he watched Karofsky, making him sweat out the interruption a little longer.

Finally, Kurt gave in, "I was going to say you look happy and much more confidant then the last time I saw you." Karfosky's eye shot up from his thumbs and he stared at Kurt. Kurt felt his stomach clench but ignored it, thinking it could just be his hunger. Karofsky's features softened as he stared at Kurt longer, and for once Kurt didn't mind the silence. He was at ease. *Why am I so calm? This is Dave Karofsky! But I never realized his eyes are so pretty before. Kind of hazel with a bit more of brown… What are you doing Kurt? Focus!* Kurt mentally argued with himself.

"So…" Kurt muttered finally looking away and breaking the intense stare. "How has been at your new school?"

Karofsky blinked a few times, seeming almost disappointed, before he answered, "Good, pretty much the same as McKinley," he responded leaning back against the booth.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. *Am I really going to have to pry this much to get this boy talking?*

"Are you in any clubs or sports?" Kurt asked, biting his tongue to not add any sarcastic comment.

Karofsky thought for a moment, "I was in football, but now we are switching over into the hockey season."

Kurt stared at him baffled. *Does he really not know how to hold a conversation?*

"Anything else?" Kurt continued to pry.

"Nope," Karofsky said, sticking out his bottom lip in a sort of cute pout as he shook his head.

*Wait? Did I just think he was cute?* Kurt mentally hit himself, *This is Karofsky!*

"What about you?" Karofsky asked, finally giving something for Kurt to use.

"Still in glee club," Kurt started to answer but Karfosky interrupted.

"What about eyebrows?"

Kurt looked at him for a second, trying to figure out who he was talking about, then it dawned on him, "You mean Blaine? What about him?"

Karofsky ignored the correction, "Is he at McKinley now?"

"No… He is at Dalton still. Why?" Kurt asked, eyeing Karofsky suspiciously.

"Just wondering Fancy! Don't need to get your panties in a bunch," Karofsky muttered the last part to himself.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed.

"It's just an expression. Chill Fancy. It's not implying that you do where panties, but it wouldn't be a far guess from the way you dress," Karofsky muttered again.

Kurt glared at him, "How I dress has nothing to do with you, you dumb Neanderthal!" Karofsky had picked the wrong thing to pick at. Everyone who knew Kurt knew that he hated being referenced as to wearing girl clothes all the time or being a girl. Now that Kurt was riled up there was no stopping him, "Leave it to you to ruin any semi nice moment we were having. And unlike you, at least a care about my appearance."

Karfosky glared back at him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Kurt exclaimed, and began pointing at his outfit, "You wear a pair of jeans with rips all over them and stains every five inches and a plaid flannel shirt out on a date with a guy, who I might add is a hundred percent more attractive than you."

Karofsky's body tensed, "Don't be jealous just cause I don't have some stick with eyebrows as a boyfriend."

"You wish I was jealous!" Kurt exclaimed, and then thought for a second but didn't really register what he was saying until it came out of his mouth. "I just pity Alex that he doesn't know you better. Teddy bear? Ha! A better description is a violent closet case that isn't even the slightest bit attractive on any level. And that's coming from a gay kid who has seen a lot of ugly guys." Kurt's chest was heaving up and down as he finished his rant. He was about to continue when he heard a loud cough and saw a shadow over the table. Kurt turned and saw Blaine and Alex standing right next to the table. Kurt bit his lip in embarrassment and looked away. He glanced up and his mouth instantly went slack. Karfosky was staring at him as if Kurt had just kicked a puppy for a field goal.

"I…" Kurt stopped himself. There was no way to apologize for something like that. Karofsky's lips began trembling, and he looked as if he was about to cry. But before Kurt could see if he did, Karofsky ran away from the table and out the door.

Alex set the cups down on the table and called out, "Dave!" as he ran after him. Kurt felt his heart drop to his stomach. *How could I say that?* Kurt yelled at himself.

Blaine sat down across from Kurt, "What just happened?" Kurt ignored him and bit his lip nervously, eyeing the door that Dave had just gone out.

"I didn't mean…." Kurt mumbled, drifting off, his eyes glazing over as he realized the entire effect his words had had on Dave.

Blaine touched Kurt's arm gently, leaning towards him, most likely to give him some type of comfort. "Kur…" But Kurt did not wait around. Before Blaine could even finish Kurt's name, Kurt was running towards the door. He flung the door opened, making it slam against the building sending the bells into chaos, nearly falling off their hook. Once outside though, Kurt had no clue where to go.

"David?" he muttered looking around. No one was in front of the restaurant and it was as quiet as a cemetery. His gaze drifted to the parking lot where there were six other cars beside his own. Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together and walked towards the cars, thinking to himself, "David… please. Please still be here." As Kurt got closer to the car he heard something shifting near him. He spun around and searched for the source of the noise. He didn't see anything, anywhere. Kurt tried to listen to where the noise was coming from but the sound had silenced, making a frown form on Kurt's face. "David…. Where are you?" He suddenly heard the sound again, but this time it was louder. He looked towards the restaurant but didn't see anything again. "What the hec…" He heard a loud gasp and realized the sound was coming from the side of the building. Kurt slowly walked over and once he peered around the corner he saw someone moving. Well… two someones move. His mouth dropped wide open and his breath caught in his throat. *Karofsky!* His mind screamed at him as he stared down the alley at Dave kissing Alex. But kissing was an extremely loose term, a better term would be eating-each-other's-faces-off. Dave was pressed up against the wall with his arms pinned on each side of his face… Or at least where his face would be if he were leaning back. Instead, Dave's entire body was pulling him towards Alex as if there was an invisible magnet between them and the only thing that seemed to be keeping Dave from launching forward anymore was Alex. Kurt was at least ten feet away but could hear every undeniable moan that, surprisingly to Kurt, came mostly from Dave. Alex dropped his hands from Dave's wrists and slithered them around his waist, pulling Dave even closer than before and grinding his hips into Dave's. Dave let out low distinct growl and seemed surprised by his now free arms, allowing them to hang by his sides, but only for a moment. They quickly began to make their way up Alex's toned arms, then they switched directions as if they had a mind of there own and moved up Alex's, probably just as toned, pecs. They continued there journey up and slowly slid around Alex's neck. Now with some control, Dave pulled Alex even closer to him, backing up as he did so. Making it so he was practically sandwiched between the wall and Alex. Dave seemed to settle into his position as they continued to kiss. They both looked like they could not get enough of each other, as if the next moment they were going to be torn apart and this was their last chance to kiss. Kurt tried to move but he was unable to take as much as a step. He had never seen Dave like this before. He was so vulnerable and open, but he was trusting Alex more than he had trusted anyone before. Kurt had never seen so much passion put into a kiss. Sure he had watched movies, but he had never scene it in real life. Blaine and him had remained somewhat innocent with their love. They spent loads of time together and would occasionally have a make out session, but never like this. Of course Kurt wanted more, but he was also just happy to have Blaine. Suddenly, they broke apart on by Dave's doing. He turned his face to the side, away from Alex. But he was not mad or annoyed. Even in the dim light of the restaurant Kurt could see a distinct smile on his face. He was in pure bliss. His breathing was slightly ragged and an uneven pace and there was a slight tint to his cheeks… and he was smiling. Kurt felt his pulse begin to race as he stared at Dave's face. He had never seen Dave look so cute. He had scene scary Dave, scared Dave, even sad Dave, but never this Dave. *I never knew he could make a face like that. He actually looks adorable…. No! Kurt Hummel! Do not have those thoughts about him!* Kurt shouted at himself mentally, shaking his head. Kurt's knees began to feel weak and his feet finally allowed him to move. The combination of the two seemed to not help Kurt at all though. As he stepped back his knees gave out and he tripped over himself and fell to the ground, making an extremely loud noise as he did so.

"Ow…." Kurt grumbled, rubbing his knee that he had fallen on. He looked down at his knee and saw his pants were ripped and his knee was bleeding badly. "And these were a new pair," Kurt whined. The absolute silence snapped Kurt out of his complaining. He looked up and saw that Alex and Dave were both staring at him. Alex looked confused and bit surprised by Kurt, but Dave was a completely different story. Kurt made the mistake and looked Dave in the eyes. Their eyes locked and Kurt instantly felt a shock run through is body. Kurt saw Dave take in a shaky breath and then a masked fell over his face and even though it was a solid wall, Kurt could see straight through it. Dave seemed as if he was in pain as he stared at Kurt unblinkingly, but hidden behind that was sadness. Kurt tried to say something, but for the first time he couldn't say anything, but at the same time it seemed as if he had said it all, just by one look.

"Kurt!" Kurt blinked rapidly, snapping out of his trance. He tore his eyes away from Dave and looked over to see Blaine running towards him. Kurt looked at Dave quickly then jumped up and walked towards Blaine. "Are you okay? What happened?" Blaine shot off his questions rapid fire.

Kurt stumbled over his own words, trying to find his voice, "N-nothing, I'm fine. Let's just go."

"Kurt! Your knee is bleeding!" Blaine shouted pointing out the obvious. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's arm, practically dragging him with him.

"Never mind! Let's just go!" Kurt shouted, jumping into his car and turning on the ignition. As soon as Blaine was in the car, Kurt tore out of the parking lot as fast as he could, not even daring to look back towards the restaurant.

**I think a bit of me died inside when I had to write Karfosky. I always call him Dave! I actually had to correct myself several times. Something is not right with the world. But fear not my fair pirates! All will be right soon. So what do you think so far? This is my first story and the break from Glee inspired me to write this. I would also like to add that the make out scene was the very first scene I wrote. So... that is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt gasped out loud as his back hit the wall with a soft thud. He had had plenty of make out sessions but none of them had been this intense. None had sent his body into over drive and none had gotten him so aroused so fast. Kurt felt the weight of the other boy press him up against the wall even harder. Kurt gasped again and tried move but the other boy pressed his hips forward against Kurt, pulling another strained moan from the singer's throat as he felt their erections brush each other.

"Don- Don't." Kurt murmured in between heated kisses. "We should sto-." Kurt was silenced by a mouth crashing over his. It started as a gently chaste kiss but as soon as Kurt parted his lips slightly the air around them grew ten degrees hotter. First their breath mingled and then tongues snaked around each other. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and pulled the boy as close as he could. The other boy's hands began to slid up and down Kurt's back and pull Kurt's pelvis even closer. Kurt let out a low groan and pulled his mouth away, gasping for air.

"W-we can't," Kurt gasped.

"Can't or won't," came the gruff voice. Kurt tried to look at his face but the room was to dark to make out any details of the other boy's face.

"C-can't," Kurt's voice came out shakier than he wanted it to.

"I don't believe you," the other voice said. His hot breathe on Kurt's lips.

"Well… You…" Kurt felt lips begin to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Kurt tried to stay focused but was having issues, as his member wouldn't listen to his brain. "Damn it!" Kurt adjusted himself against him, pulled the boy's mouth back to his and continued where they had left off. Once they were settled and back in the rhythm of things, Kurt snaked his leg up and around the other boy's calf, slowly moving up until he was helped up by the boy and Kurt was able to wrap both his legs around the boy's hips. The other boy dropped his hands from Kurt's hips and cupped Kurt's butt, allowing them to get even closer. After only a minute more the other boy either couldn't take Kurt's weight or the heavy make out session became too much for him and his knees gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor bringing Kurt with him causing a loud thud to echo through out the room. They sat there for a few moments, the boy on his knees and Kurt in his lap just passing light kisses back and forth, calming themselves down but not willing to separate just yet. After what felt like hours, but was merely a matter of seconds, Kurt pulled away. His small chest heaving and heart beat racing, but his arms remaining around the other boy's neck. How could he be so content in a moment of silence like this? Suddenly, a door opened and a bright light filled the room. Kurt squinted and moved one arm from around the boy's neck to cover his eyes until they adjusted to the bright light.

"What are you doing?" he heard someone shout.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, trying to see whom the voice was coming from.

"What does it look like?" the boy Kurt was on snapped back in a harsh tone, bucking slightly against Kurt as if to emphasis his point, receiving a squeak from Kurt as he did so.

"Kurt? Why aren't you getting off him?" the voice from the light screamed at Kurt with a threatening tone.

"Don't listen to him Kurt!" the boy he was sitting on yelled, tightening his grip around Kurt's waist and putting his shoulder in between Kurt and the other boy in a protective manner that warmed Kurt's insides and caused a smile to drift over his lips.

"Kurt?" the voice shrieked. Kurt dropped his hand from his eyes and placed it on the boy's chest he was sitting on and leaned closer to him, hoping for more of the boy's protectiveness of Kurt to show through.

There was a pause as Kurt felt the boy's head shift as he looked down at him and he heard the boy let out a shaky breathe blowing Kurt's hair a bit. Then the boy's body became harder as if he was flexing or tensing up and his head snapped back towards the door and his deep voice boomed, "Do not speak to him like that!"

"I'll talk to him however I want!" the other voice retorted instantly, but seemed somewhat shaken but the other boy's deeper, more authoritative voice.

"Try it again! It will be the last thing you ever say!" Kurt felt the air grow thicker in the room. There was a silence for a moment before the boy standing up regained his composure and continued to yell.

"Kurt! Get up now!" the boy yelled, reaching down and tugging on Kurt's arm, trying to pull him both away and up from the boy's lap.

"Don't touch him!" the other boy yelled back, slapping away the arm grabbing at Kurt. Kurt clutched onto the shirt of the boy he was sitting on, because even though he didn't know who he was, he felt a lot safer and happier with him then he felt just in the presence of the other boy.

"Kurt! Get off Karfosky now!"

The entire world seemed to freeze and the bright light began to fade slightly. Then in one quick instant everything came into perfect focus. The boy in the doorway who had been yelling at Kurt and pulling him was Blaine, his boyfriend.

*If I am looking at Blaine then whose lap am I on?* Kurt stared at him for a moment more before he registered what he had said.

"Karfosky?" Kurt mumbled, confused and still leaning against the strong broad chest of the boy. He leaned away from the boy he was sitting on and his face came into perfect focus.

"Karofsky!" Kurt shouted, freezing for only a second before he panicked and scrambled off his lap and towards Blaine.

"Wait! Kurt!" Karofsky voice was layered with pain and hurt. Kurt continued to move away from Karofsky and towards Blaine. Then, for some unknown reasons, Kurt turned around and saw those bright hazel eyes begin to darken more and more with each inch Kurt move away from him.

Karofsky's lips quivered, as he stared at Kurt, "Please…" Karofsky begged Kurt, his eyes full of sincerity. "Please don't leave me." Kurt looked at the out stretched hand before him and then at Blaine and then back at Karofsky's hand. He looked up at those eyes once more, he felt his heart lift slightly and the urge to smile become strong. He slowly scooted away from Blaine and turned to Karofsky. Kurt lifted up his hand also and reached out to take Karofsky's and just as Kurt was about to reach those warm strong hands he was craving to hold…

He was staring through the darkness at the ceiling of his bedroom.

**Main reason I wrote this second chapter so fast was I made my friend, DarrenLover95 (I know, Ironic username since she ships Kurtofsky super hard) read the first chapter and she wanted to read the next chapter really bad. And as I wrote it she shouted out ideas for what to put into the chapter, some not so good…One friend writes porn, One friend reads porn. That is true friendship right there. I also almost didn't finish this chapter because she started watching "On my way" and crying during the Cough Syrup song. I can never write around her again. Only good thing was she yelled at me to leave this as a cliffhanger, so blame her for your emotions and the shortness of the chapter. Also a quick shout out of hate to the word Thud! I wrote it so many times… Anyway, PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt blinked several times, remaining completely frozen in his bed for a few moments. *What was that?* Kurt thought, slowly lifting his hand up and placing it over his silk pajamas, feeling his heart pounding and his chest rising and falling at a slightly faster pace than usual.

"What just happened?" Kurt whispered to the darkness, not expecting a response at all but feeling safer with his spoken words. Had he just had a dream about Karofsky? A fairly pleasing dream at that. Kurt slowly sat up and looked around his room. No one was down there, just as he had assumed but something still felt off. Reluctantly, Kurt flopped back down onto his bed with his arms stretched out wide and stared at the ceiling.

"Why?" Kurt whispered again. He brought his hand up to his neck where Karofsky had kissed; Kurt frowned. Why did he feel as if the kisses had been real? Why could he still feel Karofsky's hands all over him? Why had he even had a dream about Karofsky? Kurt dropped his hand back down to the bed and let out a huff of air and glanced over at the clock on his nightstand.

*1:12! No wonder I'm still so tired.* Kurt rubbed his eyes and then tilted his head looking off the side of his bed. *Why?* Kurt sighed and pulled his warm blankets back up to his chin, snuggling under his comforter. *Was it because I saw Karofsky today? Was it because I saw him and Alex…* Kurt shook his head hoping to shake the dream away also. *I'll figure that dream out tomorrow, I'm too tired now.* Kurt closed his eyes and flipped over to his side on his bed, picturing a pair of bright hazel eyes watching over him as he drifted off to sleep again.

After a several more hours of sleep, Kurt woke up again but did not have any more dreams of Karofsky. He looked over at his clock at saw that it was 9:45. *Maybe that dream was a fluke. It could have been because of the shock of seeing Karofsky yesterday for the first time in a while. Yeah, that was it. Just a mistake.* Kurt thought, trying to convince himself, even though there was still a deep nagging feeling in his chest that he chose to ignore.

He sat up in his bed and scratched his head, "I'll go shopping today! That will help get my mind off… things," Kurt decided, clapping his hands together. "Maybe Blaine will want to go too!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. He reached over and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing Blaine's number.

There were only two rings before the other line clicked, and Kurt grinned at the familiar, "Hey Kurt," that rang through his phone. "What going on?"

"Hi!" Kurt said, absently rocking back and forth on his bed. "So… I was wondering if a certain wonderful boyfriend would like to go shopping with me today?" Kurt said in his sweetest tone.

There was silence on the other end for a few moments to long, making Kurt stop his rocking, "….Kurt…"

"What?" Kurt said, trying to remain calm and not snap.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I already made plans for today," Blaine said, apologetically.

Kurt paused only a second before asking, "Sebastian?"

Blaine hesitated, "No."

"Blaine…" Kurt whined standing up and beginning to pace around his room.

"Kurt…" Blaine said mimicking Kurt's tone, causing Kurt to frown, "I said no. I am hanging out with all the Warblers. We are making plans for sectionals," Blaine explained calmly.

"Sebastian is a Warbler though, right?" Kurt retorted, trying to keep as calm as he could.

"Kurt. Yes, Sebastian is a Warbler but that doesn't matter because I am going to this for the Warblers as a whole. Not Sebastian," Blaine said, obviously getting irritated with Kurt.

"Ok," Kurt said quickly, not wanting to fight with Blaine, "I just…"

"Don't trust me!" Blaine finished for Kurt, "Kurt. I don't question you every time you say you are hanging out with one of your guy friends."

"Well, none of my guy friends are gay or obviously into me," Kurt mumbled, not really meaning for Blaine to hear, but saying it nonetheless.

"Kurt, I am not dealing with your unnecessary jealousy right now. I'm going to be late. Goodbye, I'll talk to you later," Blaine said, hanging up, not bothering to wait for Kurt's response.

Kurt threw his phone at his bed out of irritation, "You idiot! Who do you think is causing my jealousy?" Kurt glared at his phone as if Blaine was right there. He sighed and crawled back onto the bed and grabbed his phone, dialing the one person he knew would be prepared for shopping.

"Hey cutie boy!" Mercedes said.

"Hey babe! So do you want to conquer the mall with me?" Kurt asked, bouncing off the bed.

"…Kurt…"

Kurt let out a huff of air, "You already have plans," Kurt stated.

"Yeah… Sorry baby! Maybe another time," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. I'll just go to some retail therapy on my own. Bye," Kurt said sadly.

"Sorry, love you," Mercedes said, hanging up the phone.

Kurt flopped back onto the bed, "Of course the one day I need the someone no one is there for me." Kurt finally rolled his eyes and walked over to his mirror to begin his morning ritual. After Kurt finished washing his face, styling his hair to perfection and getting dressed, he walked up to the main floor, yelled a goodbye to Carole and headed out the door, grabbing his keys on the way. Once Kurt arrived at the mall, after an exceedingly long drive there, he hoped out of his car. He began to walk through the mall, simply window-shopping but nothing caught his eye because his heart was not fully in it. He kept thinking about Blaine.

*Was I wrong?* Kurt thought after a while of only walking through the mall and not pausing to look at anything for more than a few seconds. *Should I apologize?* Kurt continued to think as he walked a little further. And finally, for the first time since he entered the mall, something caught his eye as he came around a corner. Kurt looked over, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw a boy walking with a little girl.

*David Karofsky!* Kurt's mind shouted. Karofsky was walking hand in hand with a little girl who looked no older than six but Kurt could not clearly see her since she was facing away from him, looking in a nearby window. It would have been a sweet sight to anyone except the one boy who had just had an erotic dream about the other boy less than twelve hours ago, that made the sight a terrifying sight. Kurt looked around and dove into the nearest store he could, not caring what they even sold. Once in the store he looked for something to hide behind. There was a huge display pyramid covered in stuffed animals on the left side of the store.

*Perfect!* Kurt thought as he tried to walk over as casually as he could with out looking like he was up to no good. When he got to it, he ducked behind it, hunched over and pretended to be looking at some of the stuff animals on the bottom level. *Why is he here? Why now? Did he find out about my dream? Kurt! That is impossible! Pull yourself together!* Kurt continued having an internal struggle with himself until he felt someone tap on his shoulder. *Oh no! Please don't be worker! Please don't be a worker!* Kurt turned his head slowly and was extremely relieved to see a little girl staring back at him.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt asked in his nicest tone.

"What are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head and staring at him with big brown eyes that reminded him of Ms. Pillsbury's.

"I-I'm hiding," Kurt admitted, giving her a sheepish grin before he glanced around the display and out the front window to see if Karofsky was there.

"Oh! Are you playing hide-and-go seek?" she asked, seeming to be getting more excited.

"Um… Kind of," Kurt said, since he was not able to say 'no, I am hiding from my bully who I had a make out session with in my dream last night.'

"I want to hide too!" the girl exclaimed, crouching down next to Kurt.

"O-ok…" Kurt stuttered, not being able to reject such a cute little girl. They both crouched in silence for a few moments before Kurt looked over at the little girl to find she was staring at him.

"What's your name?" She asked, bluntly.

"Kurt," he said smiling, "What's your name?"

The little girl's face lit up even more, "My name is-"

"Ellie!" a voice shouted.

The little girl turned around, "Uh-oh!"

"What's uh-oh?" Kurt asked.

The shouting voice continued but was getting closer, "Ellie! There you are. What are you doin…"

Kurt looked up and fell back onto his butt, "Karofsky?" Kurt's heartbeat tripled in a matter of seconds.

"Hummel?" Karofsky said, staring down at Kurt. Their eyes met and Kurt's mind instantly shot back to those hot kisses, those tender whispers, and those strong hands in his dream. Kurt found his eyes dropping from Karofsky's face and slowly drifting over his body. Karofsky did have a very large build, but he was not fat. By the look of his arms, Kurt could tell Karofsky was definitely muscular and could most definitely hold up Kurt's weight like in the dream.

*Kurt! Get a hold of yourself! This is Karofsky!* Kurt shook his head and looked back up at Karofsky's face, who had a very confused look on his face. Kurt would have guessed that Karofsky had no clue what Kurt had just been thinking about if not for the dark shade of red that was covering Karofsky's cheeks. At the sight of this change, Kurt's blood began to flood to his face also.

"Davey!" Ellie whined, breaking both Karofsky and Kurt's gaze away from each other.

"What?" Karofsky asked, looking down at her.

"This is my new friend. Kurty!" she smiled at Kurt's nickname. Kurt finally pushed himself up off the ground, glancing at Karofsky but making sure their eyes didn't lock again.

Karofsky simply replied with an "Oh…"

"Kurty! This is Davey!" she exclaimed, pointing at Karofsky.

Kurt smiled and responded with an "Oh!" also but hoped it sounded more excited to Ellie.

"Isn't he pretty Davey?" Ellie sang, pulling on Karofsky's shirt. The red in Kurt's face grew three shades darker. He hated being called pretty but he tried to calm himself down because this was a little girl who didn't know any better. He gave his best smile to Ellie, but it instantly turned into a grimace when he heard a chuckle. Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky chuckle with one hand over his mouth, trying to hold it in.

"Shut up," Kurt whispered, as threatening as he could. Karofsky looked up at him and bit his grinning lips, failing to suppress a few more chuckles. If it was even possible, Kurt's face turned even redder as he stared at Karofsky.

*He is really cute…* Kurt shook his head, and focused on calming his heart down. Kurt finally managed to ignore Karofsky and turn his attention to Ellie.

"Well, Ellie, it was nice to meet you but I have to go now," Kurt said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"No!" Ellie complained, clutching onto the back of Kurt's shirt. "Kurty comes with us!" she said stubbornly.

Kurt's eyes looked from Ellie to Karofsky, "Really?" Karofsky's laughter had ceased and now he was staring at Kurt with a seriousness that sent chills down Kurt's spine.

"Yeah!" Ellie cheered, "Can he Davey?" she asked, using her free hand to tug Karofsky's shirt.

Karofsky didn't look down at Ellie but continued to stare at Kurt, "U-um…." He stuttered, "S-sure." Karofsky continued to look at Kurt a second longer before he turned and grabbed Ellie's hand again, leading her out of the store, seeming lost in his own thoughts.

"Come one Kurty!" Ellie screamed over her shoulder as she skipped alongside Karofsky.

Kurt blinked several times, *What just happened!* he thought as he quickened his pace to catch up to the pair. They walked around for several minutes before they came to the center of the mall, where there were several rides for little kids.

"Davey! I want to go on that!" Ellie squealed, pointing towards a giant carousel.

"Ok! Here you go," Karfosky said handing her a few dollars. Ellie giggled happily, grabbing the money and skipping off towards the carousel, leaving Karofsky and Kurt standing side by side in an awkward silence. Ellie got on to a horse and turned to look at Karofsky and Kurt, waving her arms high above her head. Kurt chuckled to himself and waved back at her. She grinned and held onto the pole that went through the horse. The familiar music began and the carousel began to spin, slowly at first but eventual gaining momentum and spun faster. Kurt glanced out of the corner of his eye at Karofsky, who was facing forward, his face a solid mask.

"Is she your little sister?" Kurt asked, wanting to desperately break the silent tension between the two of them.

Karofsky tore his eyes away from the spinning horses and looked at Kurt, "No…my cousin."

"Oh!" Kurt nodded, looking back to the horses. He really knew nothing about Karofsky. Did he have siblings? What was his favorite color? Had he ever broken any bones? Did his parents know and accept that he was gay?

"Kurt!" Karofsky yelled. Kurt looked over at him shocked, for two reasons. One was that Karofsky had yelled and frightened him, which was the obvious reason. The other reason was that he had called Kurt by his name. Not Fancy or Hummel or Lady boy, but Kurt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Karofsky exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing together as he held his hands up and stepped away as if to show he meant no harm in a very cute, innocent way.

"It-It's fine," Kurt said, stuttering a bit, surprised by his thoughts about how cute Dave looked. "Dave." Kurt added with a small smile. Dave's arms went limp and fell lifelessly at his side. His eyes grew larger and his Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed. He looked down at his hands, biting his lip. When he finally looked up, he smiled and looked as if he was about to cry. Kurt laughed and looked back at Ellie, "So what were you going to say?"

Dave blinked, looking stunned, and his smile dropped as his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "What?"

"Why did you yell my name?" Kurt explained.

"Oh!" Dave said, shaking his head, bringing himself back to reality. "I yelled because you were so zoned out, and because I wanted to know if your knee was alright," Dave said with a blush.

"What?" Kurt asked, completely confused where this conversation had gone.

"From when you fell… at breadsticks… before you left," Dave hinted hoping Kurt understood and he wouldn't have to explain any further.

"Oh!" Kurt said, understanding what he meant and his eyes growing twice their size. "Y-yeah," Kurt stuttered, "It's fine, just a scratch." Kurt looked at Dave and they both smiled. Kurt giggled and looked up at Dave's eyes. Which was his mistake because the second he locked eyes with him, he got lost in them. Both smiles faded off the two boys faces, as the air grew thicker around them. Kurt did not know who it was that moved first but suddenly they were closer than before but all Kurt could see was Dave's bright hazel eyes staring right at him.

"Davey!" Ellie screamed. Dave blinked and it broke whatever spell him and Kurt had been under and they jumped apart. Kurt's back knocked into the fence around the carousel and Dave nearly tripped over himself.

"Was it fun?" Dave asked trying to compose himself.

"Yeah!" Ellie exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go look at toys now?" She said grabbing both Kurt and Dave's hands and dragging them off as they cast equally embarrassed and flustered looks at each other before looking in the opposite directions, avoiding any and all eye contact with each other.

**I hauled ass writing this so I could finish for you DarrenLover95! Happy Birthday! This is my gift to you so no money should be spent Anyway I am so happy that I finally get to call him Dave. I am sick of typing out Karofsky every ten words and then having to change it back to Karofsky because Microsoft keeps autocorrecting it to Kurtofsky, which I am totally fine with also. So how did you like it? Please review because I love them and any advice I will take into account. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
